1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a religious lamp, namely Jesus crucified on the cross, which lamp has a fluid flow mechanism to simulate blood flow from Jesus' body and wherein Jesus' head rises with light actuation and falls with light extinguishment.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Religion is a practiced the world over in many forms. While some people may attend church (temple, etc.,) on Sundays (or other days depending on faith) and read the bible, many more are fully ingrained with religion as a complete way of life that dominates almost every aspect of a person's life. Not only do people attend religious services regularly, people also practice their faith during every day events and in almost every occasion.
One form of religious practice outside a house of faith is to display various religious articles. Such displays include wearing religious clothing and jewelry, having appropriate religious displays on a person's vehicle, having religious symbols displayed around the house, office, etc. The Christian faith has many symbols that display and speak of Christianity. Such symbols include crosses, angels, the Virgin Mary, Jesus fish, etc., however, there is one symbol that rises above all others as an extremely powerful display, that being Jesus himself. Jesus, the King of the Jews, is the savior of Christianity. He is the son of God who was sent to earth in order to die for the sins of others. One of the most powerful displays of Jesus is his crucifixion upon the cross. This symbol evokes powerful emotion from those seeing it.
There are many displays that feature Jesus crucified upon the cross. Typically, such displays include paintings or actual crosses bearing a body in the likeness of Jesus, each of these being hung on the wall. Applicant has found a need for more active displays of Jesus being crucified upon the cross, which displays attract a person's attention to the display and thereby evoke the emotions that the display is designed to bring forth. Such an active display should be useful about a house, office, or place of worship, and should be relatively simple in design and construction so that it is relatively inexpensive for purchase to a wide array of believers.